


Mileage

by ChildishSadism



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Multi, Pure, Smut, That good shit, but like not bad, but well, dangerous fucking cuz is in the car, fucking in the car, it is punishment, just a little bitch, legit, mean noctis, power bottom noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: Punishment sometimes is unavoidable. Sometimes the Crownsguards just need a reminder of how nice their prince usually is. After all, sweets always taste better after a bit of bitterness.OT4





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, fuck it another foursome. I told myself I was never going to write another one but hey! I'm a filthy liar apparently.
> 
> Warnings: My shit grammar and stuff. 
> 
> My tumblr: https://demnocts.tumblr.com/ come whisper sweet nothings to me about Noctis. No really, I live for filthy Noctis.
> 
> Anon wanted Noctis with toys in the regalia and then it turned into a foursome long over due that FFXV-Edits had been asking for.

A low moan interrupted the silence in the car. Prompto refused to look back, but he swallowed heavily and sulked against his car seat. He busied himself by looking through his camera, although he wasn't paying attention to the pictures at all. Ignis' grip on the steering wheel tightened and his gloves made a soft noise as he did so. He looked at the rear-view mirror and then quickly avoided his eyes. He couldn't stand looking at those flushed cheeks for too long and not being able to do anything about it. Gladio's jaw was tense and he was leaning his face against his hand. The book he was trying to force himself to read was doing little to nothing to distract him at the moment. If anything the words in front of him were nothing but an annoyance right now.

 

The night before hadn't been good at all. The group struggled against a pack of deamons and it ended up with the crownsguards getting knocked out and Noctis having to fight them all by himself. As if that wasn't enough, the three woke up a couple of hours later inside the regalia, meaning that Noctis had to be the one to probably carry them over to a safe location.

 

On top of the humiliation of having to deal with their defeat, Noctis was also giving them the cold shoulder. He avoided talking to them and would only glare in that childish way of his. It even went to the point in which the prince got his own room and refused to let any of them sleep with him. The next morning hadn't been any better, and Noctis didn't show up for breakfast, but when he left his room to join them he looked different. There was a deviant smirk on his lips and as he made his way to the regalia there was something about him that was hard for the three friends to ignore. Something that was for sure alluring.

 

It wasn't long before they figured out what it was, with Noctis shifting on his seat and grinding his hips, it was pretty easy to figure out what the prince was doing. But what the three did not expect was to Noctis to glare at them every time one of them tried to make a move towards the prince. If anything it was more torturous to have Noctis looking so please, yet it wasn't because of them.

 

Another quiet moan slipped out and Gladio growled before snapping his book shut. “Alright, that's enough,” He turned to face the source of everyone's frustration, but a hand stopped him right away.

 

Noctis' outstretched arm was only an inch away from Gladio's face. He was holding up one of his fingers, making it pretty clear that Gladio better not try to move another inch. Especially near him. The small glare in the prince's eyes didn't leave any room for argument either.

 

“You are going to sit there, and not move.” Noctis voice was firm, even if there was a shakiness to it.

 

“You are being...urg!” Gladio hissed quietly and crossed his arms over his chest. He was still looking at Noctis though, waiting for the prince to lower his arm.

 

Noctis raised one of his brows, looking at Gladio directly in the eyes as he leaned back against his seat. He was sinking just slightly against the leather and spreading his legs wide open, almost as if to dare him to get near him even when he was being so inviting. Gladio's only response was to look away, his eyes now focusing on the back of Prompto's head.

 

“I'm treating you exactly like I feel like it right now,” Noctis huffed quietly, leaning his head back against his seat as he slowly rolled his hips and let out another soft little noise. “Who left me all alone during that whole fight because he wanted to show off his new skills?”

 

There was no response at all.

 

Noctis looked over at his crownsguards and then his eyes ended up on Prompto. “Prompto, who was it?” He gave him a pointed look, waiting to see how his friend was going to get out of this one.

 

Prompto froze in his seat, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He swallowed heavily and looked over at Ignis but the adviser was looking straight at the road. He couldn't even bring himself to look back and look at Gladio. He didn't want to throw anyone under the bus at all, in fact he didn't want to take part of this conversation.

 

A slow movement caught his eyes through the rear-view mirror and Prompto found himself swallowing again when he noticed that Noctis was slowly taking his shirt off. The dark article of clothing was tossed towards Gladio in an uncaring way. The prince looked uninterested in what he was doing, but he was stretching his arms over his shoulder before running one of his hands down his chest and navel. Until his hand dipped underneath his pants, just enough to lower the article of clothing and show off his hips.

 

“Who was it, Prompto?” Noctis voice was slow this time, and one of his hands was playing with his lips. The prince's thumb was pushing against his bottom lip, before moving in between his lips as he gently bit on his finger.

 

“Gladio,” The answer came faster than he would like to admit and Prompto mentally kicked himself for it. A shove on the back of his seat told him that Gladio wasn't so happy that Prompto actually fell for the prince's trap so easily.

 

“Ah, that's right. You are so nice for telling the truth,” Noctis smirked at him and turned his attention back to Gladio. “Now Gladio, who was the one that ran head first into the pack of deamons because he was too busy being distracted by the chocobos nearby?”

 

Gladio remained quiet, he wasn't like Prompto after all. He could withstand whatever game Noctis was trying to play. It wasn't like it was going to affect him if he wasn't looking, and with that in mind he kept his eyes looking ahead. Except looking at Prompto was now annoying him because he had given up so quickly. He was the stubborn one and he knew for a fact his resilience towards the prince was stronger than Ignis' and Prompto's. It was annoying how the princess took off his shirt and batted his eyelashes at Prompto and all of sudden he had him talking like a sinner at church.

 

Gladio needed to look somewhere else. Ignis could be the next distraction. He looked over at his friend and made the mistake of glancing at the rear-view mirror when he did so. Gladio bit down on the corner of his bottom lip and slowly turned his head. Noctis was lazily playing with one of his daggers. He was holding the blade with an loose grip and letting the tip slip under his waistband. The sharp edge easily ripped the fabric as it touched it.

 

Gladio's hand was quickly reaching out for Noctis' wrist, making it stop with a low growl. “These clothes were specially made for us, stop.”

 

“Who did it Gladio?” Noctis' voice was harder this time, and the dagger disappeared in his hand.

 

“It was Prompto,” Gladio sighed loudly.

 

“Dude!” Prompto squeaked and turned around on his seat, a small pout on his lips. He couldn't be mad at Glado since he did the same thing, but he thought the big guy was going to be the one to hold the fort for all of them.

 

“That's right, it was Prompto,” Noctis pulled his wrist free, his hand gently moving over Gladio's jaw. “If you don't want me to rip these pants off. Help me get them off,” He smiled and leaned back against the car door. The prince used his foot to lazily push Gladio away, but kept it against his chest, waiting for Gladio to comply. “I want the shoes to stay on.”

 

Glado was just about to untie Noctis' boots when he heard the last part of his request. He narrowed his eyes but then reached for the waistband to pull Noctis' pants off. He waited for Noctis to slowly roll his hips upwards, before the item of clothing was moving pass his thighs and then his knees. Taking off Noctis' pants with the boots off was a challenge but Gladio managed to do it by stretching the fabric to it's limit.

 

Noctis wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. He was looking at Gladio with a playful smile on his lips as he slowly spread open his legs to show the toy that was buried deep inside his hole. The thick black dildo was stretching him open, and the lube that had been used was still wet and coating the skin around it. The prince hummed quietly, and thrust his hips, one of his legs bending to give Gladio and Prompto a better look.

 

Gladio bit down on the inside of his cheek and took a noisy, deep breath through his nose. He was flaring up and suddenly the wind blowing against his skin wasn't as cold nor as helpful anymore. He looked away, in an attempt to help himself deal with the bratty prince but Noctis' foot was turning his face again. The black boot was turning his head and the warm leather was now pressing against his cheek.

 

“Who said you could look away?”

 

A shaky noise was heard in the background, and it was Prompto the one that let it out. He was half hiding behind his seat, a dark blush on his face as he stared at the two.

 

“Now, do you guys wanna know who was the only one that stayed the longest with me, and unfortunately ended up knocked out like you two because he was trying to help you?” Noctis raised one of his brows, his foot leaving Gladio's face to sit flat on the seat. The prince slowly spread open his legs again, as one of his hands slowly moved to play with the head of his semi-hard member.

 

“Ignis.” Gladio and Prompto answered at the same time and the two looked at each other before breaking eye contact in embarrassment.

 

“That's right, it was Ignis,” Noctis nodded and moved to stand on his knees on the car seat. He leaned over so his arms were reaching for Ignis, and the car slowed down almost to a stop. The prince purred quietly and his hand gently held Ignis' jaw as he leaned over the seat to gently kiss his ear. “Ignis was the only one that cared enough to stay by my side the longest,” Noctis nodded and his tongue slowly pushed against the shell of Ignis' ear, before the wet muscle dipped inside. He kissed the sensitive skin once more, his teeth pulling gently on the lobe. “But he's still is at fault for making us look for ingredients for dinner, when all I wanted to do was to nap.”

 

Noctis pulled back and leaned against his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and stretched one of his legs before letting his foot drop on Ignis' shoulder. He nudged the side of his face with his boot, his eyes narrowing. “So, if we had just eaten at the dinner like I suggested, none of this would had happened, but someone nagged about other types of food...” Noctis looked over at Prompto. “And then someone talked about wanting to camp after collecting the ingredients,” At this he glanced over at Gladio. “And lastly, someone just wanted to bitch at me about my diet.” Noctis foot pushed a bit further against Ignis' face until his glasses were slipping down his nose.

 

“This is why none of you slept with me last night and this is why you are not going to play with me today. None at all, I'm going to be the one playing.” Noctis pulled his leg back and turned his body to to face Gladio again. He smirked at the obvious tent that Gladio was trying to hide by resting his hands on his thighs.

 

“Gladio, come here,” Noctis' voice was sweet this time, but there was still an edge of command behind it. He was smiling and motioning for his shield to move closer. He waited until Gladio was moving towards him before using one of his legs to pull him down and against his crotch. The prince grinned and rolled his hips against Gladio's face, while his shield gripped his thighs and allowed for Noctis' legs to hook behind his neck.

 

“Do you like this toy?” The prince gently ran his hands through Gladio's hair and moved his hips so his cock was pushing against Gladio's face. The texture of the stubble there making him give a little moan. “It replaced you three yesterday.”

 

“You little shit,” Gladio growled, the hold on Noctis' thighs tightening before the prince's hand pulled on his hair.

 

“Rude, but I'll let it slide. How about you take it out?” Noctis waited for Gladio's hand to leave his thigh before he smiled and gently pulled his hair again. “With your mouth.” The prince chuckled at the glare he got in return but lifted his hips when Gladio's head pushed deeper in between his thighs. The prince tilted his head back against the car's door and let out a small moan when Gladio's lips pressed against the tight ring of muscles and his teeth bit down on around the base of the toy.

 

“Pull it out, slowly.” Noctis unhooked his legs from around Gladio's neck and spread them open.

 

Gladio did what he was told, even if his hands were gripping Noctis' thighs tight enough to leave red marks over the soft flesh. He moved his head back slowly, pulling the toy along with him and growling when Noctis would tighten up his opening on purpose to make it harder for him. The prince would only smile at his glare before relaxing again and letting his shield pull the toy out. Gladio dropped the toy right away, and leaned back to stare down at the prince.

 

Noctis' face had a slight shade of red now, his legs slid open again and his hands lazily stroked his cock. He was panting quietly, his half lidded eyes looking up at Gladio before his hand squeezed his member. The loose hole was now twitching and asking to be filled again, and Gladio wanted to do nothing else but to slip in between those thighs and fuck Noctis like he was asking to be fucked. But a foot on his chest kept that from happening.

 

“Not yet, big guy,” The prince smiled and turned his attention back to Prompto. “You, come here.”

 

The car slowed down almost to a stop again, and Prompto swallowed heavily before quickly moving in between the car seats to get to the back. He moved in between Gladio and Noctis, until the prince was pulling him over switching places with him. He pushed Prompto down against the seat and sat on top of his thighs with a grin.

 

“Mh, you are just like Gladio. Already hard just from this?” Noctis tilted his head against his shoulder, and ran one of his hands over the obvious tent on Prompto's pants. He easily undid the belt and pulled down the zipper but didn't freed Prompto's erection from within his underwear.

 

“See, I think I'm pretty good with you guys. You guys get to play with me all the time, because you do well, so I think you deserve a nice reward every time you need it. But me having to fight a whole pack of deamons by myself is not very nice at all. Then having to carry you all back one by one to the gas station was awful on my back,” Noctis sighed quietly and stretched. He arched his back and pressed his hips firmly against Prompto's thighs.

 

“And I was nice and wore that little outfit that you love the other night, didn't I?” Noctis leaned on top of Prompto's body, his mouth pressing against his cheek as he spoke. “It's this how you show your thanks?” He tsk'd quietly and moved to gently kiss Prompto. He pushed his tongue in between his lips, slowly getting his friend to relax until Prompto's tongue was pushing back against his and Noctis' was rolling his hips on top of Prompto's crotch.

 

The prince moved his hands in between their bodies and lowered Prompto's underwear, freeing his member as he continued to kiss him. He lifted his hips and held his friend's face with one of his hands as he positioned his hips just above his hard member. Noctis smirked against the kiss and let the head rub against his entrance, feeling Prompto's shaky moan against his lips. He slowly lowered his body just enough for the head to slip in, and then stopped.

 

“How do you show your thanks?” Noctis broke the kiss, his lips still pressing against Prompto's as he spoke. “How fucking sorry are you?”

 

Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, his body trembling as he fought the urge to grab Noctis' hips and pull them against his body. He was so used to being able to do as he wished, that now that Noctis wasn't letting them do anything, it was difficult to control himself. He let out a trembling moan and opened his eyes, forcing his hips flat against the car seat.

 

“P-please, Noctis. F-fuck, we didn't do anything last night. I-I...j-just...fuck please.” Prompto fought the shakiness in his voice, ignoring how he felt like he was squeaking as he spoke.

 

“It was just one night, are you all so used to fucking me so much that one night is enough to have you like this? Maybe I have spoiled you too much,” Noctis nodded, gently biting on Prompto's bottom lip and pulling on it before letting go of it. “Are you all a bunch of fuck dogs, now? Is that what it is?” The prince snickered quietly, the smirk on his lips never fading. “Say, how sorry you are.”

 

Prompto gave a quick nod. He dug his nails against the leather of the Regalia and opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. He was sorry, and he wanted nothing but for Noctis to lower his hips, but the pit in his stomach and the nervousness building up in his throat were making it hard for him to speak. He swallowed heavily and looked up at the prince, a soft whimper leaving his lips. “P-please, Noctis...I-I...please, w-we didn't mean that. We just got distracted. I-I'm sorry, we all are, p-please.”

 

Noctis leaned his head against his shoulder, looking as if he was pondering what Prompto just said. He gently tapped his chin and then smirked. He lowered his body on top of Prompto's chest again, keeping his hips high in the air. “Please, please Noctis, fuck me. Can you say that?” Noctis grinned against Prompto's neck, his tongue moving over the soft skin and over Prompto's Adam's apple as he swallowed nervously.

 

Prompto closed his eyes tightly, and rubbed his lips together. He ignored the tight feeling in his stomach and then opened his mouth. “P-please...N-noctis, f-fuck me. Please.” The words felt odd in his mouth and the heat spreading over his cheeks and ears was so embarrassing. He was used to Noctis asking for this, not the other way around. How could the prince do this so easily with them, when Prompto felt like such a nervous wreck just by doing it once.

 

“Good boy.” Noctis smiled, his eyes staring down at Prompto's as he lowered his hips slowly. He took his time, his hands gripping Prompto's shirt before he thrust his hips. Noctis moaned and shuddered as Prompto's whole member pushed inside his body. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from getting lost in the pleasure of being spread open like this. It was always so different from having just a toy, nothing could compare to the real deal.

 

“Feels good, doesn't it?” The prince licked his lips and held Prompto's jaw in place, forcing him to look at him as Noctis slowly started to roll his hips. Fucking himself with Prompto's cock painfully slow.

 

“Y-yes! It does!” Prompto let out a shaky, trembling moan. He was trembling, his hands slowly moving to rest on Noctis' thighs. He was scratching on the soft skin and groaning loudly when Noctis' tightened his ass around his length. It was too good, his body was asking him to move, trying to force him to do something, anything but Prompto couldn't do it. All he could do was lay there was Noctis slowly moved his hips on top of him.

 

“So good, that you want more? You don't want me to stop, do you?” Noctis leaned back, and spread open his legs, his hands resting on his knees as he showed Prompto how his cock was pushing deep inside of him. The way his member was spreading him open as he fucked himself with his friends hard member.

 

“N-no, p-please! Don't stop,” Prompto swallowed heavily, his hands now gripping on his shirt. He wasn't sure what to do with himself anymore.

 

Noctis lifted his hips and then quickly lowered them this time. He was moving faster, taking in Prompto's whole member before tightening his body as he lifted his hips. The prince chewed on his bottom lip, watching as Prompto squirmed underneath him and fought the urge to meet Noctis' movements with his own.

 

“Do you think there's room for one more?” Noctis stopped then and reached for Prompto's hands. He moved them around his hips and over his ass, letting Prompto's fingers move over his opening. Noctis purred quietly, letting his friend feel his cock as it was pushing inside of him before slowly making Prompto's fingers push against the tight ring of muscles. “I stretched really well this morning, and the toy kept it like that. Do you like it?”

 

Prompto could only nod his head. He couldn't look away from Noctis, even as his fingers slowly pushed inside the prince and around his cock. “Y-yes, I do. I fucking do,” Prompto hissed quietly.

 

“I did everything that you guys usually do, because I didn't think you deserved to do it this time,” Noctis voice became firm again.

 

The prince glanced back and over his shoulder, smirking at Gladio. He was staring down, watching as Prompto's fingers pushed inside the prince. He hadn't even noticed that Noctis was staring at him until a hand was beckoning for Gladio to look up. Gladio met Noctis' eyes and the prince smirked.

 

“You think you can fit?” Noctis leaned forward, getting on all fours on top of Prompto.

 

“Fuck, we'll figure it out.” Gladio quickly unzipped his pants and moved on over until he was able to grip Noctis' waist. The prince stopped him before he did anything though, until he was able to grab the bottle of lube that was inside his discarded pants. Noctis handed Gladio the bottle and he wasted no time in popping the cap open before pouring a generous amount on top of his hard member.

 

Gladio rubbed his lips together and gripped his cock with one of his hands. He pushed the head against Noctis' entrance, slowly nudging the opening that was already being filled by Prompto's cock. He used his thumb to gently stretch the ring of muscles, feeling it twitch and tighten before slowly loosening up and swallowing his finger. He pulled his thumb upwards, forcing the tight ring to spread even further until he was able to push the head of his member slowly inside the opening. He was careful and took his time, his hand moving back to grip Noctis' waist while his other hand kept holding on his cock as he continue to push inside the prince.

 

Noctis swallowed a scream that was trying to crawl out. He chewed on his bottom lip instead and tried his hardest to keep his body relaxed and loose. But he was feeling so fucking full it was almost impossible to ignore it. He kept his cool, trying not to give into the pleasure that was slowly spreading through his body. The tight heat in his stomach was spreading, crawling to his brain and making it impossible to see straight. The black dots in his vision were making his eyes unfocused and cloudy. He let out a small shaky moan, and couldn't help himself but to gasp loudly when the last bit of Gladio's cock pushed inside him.

 

Noctis stared down at Prompto with half lidded eyes, his eyelashes framing his blue eyes and making it impossible for Prompto to look away. The prince let out another shaky moan, his back arching before he spread open his legs and slowly moved his lips.

 

“F-fuck, i-it's too fucking tight. I can't even move.” Gladio leaned his head against Noctis' shoulder, his hands resting on his hips as he kept his body from moving, but it was so hard to just stay still. He was used to doing this to the prince, no doubt about it, but it was completely different when he wasn't allowed to do as he wished. Usually by now he would be fucking the prince non-stop, not letting him get used to it right away, just to watch him whimper and squirm in need. It was a sight he could never get tired of.

 

“And you won't,” Noctis voice was trembling just a tiny bit now. He was smirking but his lips were trembling and he was fighting the urge to bend over and let Gladio fuck his hole until he was nothing but a wet, panting mess. “We are going to do this slow, so very slow.” As if to make his point Noctis slowly rocked his hips, moving them as slowl as possible and causing the two cocks to press against one another as he tightened his hole.

 

“It feels good though, doesn't it?” Noctis smirked and glanced back at Gladio before looking down at Prompto again.

 

Prompto was panting loudly, and was struggling to keep his eyes open. He was drooling, saliva coating his lips and rolling down the corner of his mouth. He was trembling and digging his nails against Noctis' thighs, his body urging him to move, to do something, but he couldn't. The self control he was fighting for, along with his body's urges were driving him towards the edge. All he wanted was to find release, he wanted to thrust inside the tight heat and fuck Noctis until he couldn't think about anything else. He needed it. He wanted it more than anything.

 

Prompto twitched and let out a loud moan when Noctis pushed three of his fingers inside his mouth. He was lazily playing with his tongue, letting the digits pull on his cheek before pushing in a fourth one. The leather of Noctis' glove was salty and dry against his tongue, but he didn't care. He wrapped his lips around the digits, and began to suck, his mind somewhat getting distracted by the new task given to him.

 

“You two are a mess, it was only one night and you can't fucking hold your dicks,” The prince chuckled and glanced back at Gladio. He was struggling not to thrust inside Noctis as well, the grip on the prince's hips was becoming painful but he didn't let it get to him. Instead Noctis used his free hand to reach back and run his fingers through Gladio's hair. His shield was already resting his forehead against his shoulder, making it easy for his hand to reach for the thick hair.

 

“An animal at this point probably has more self control than you two.” Noctis chuckled quietly and then slowly started to roll his hips again. He felt the two tensing up against him, he could feel his cocks pulsating inside of him, ready to burst any second just from this. It was just too fun.

 

But there was one missing still.

 

“Igniiiis,” Noctis' voice was playful and had an innocent edge to it. Even if he was being fucked by two cocks at the same time, he was still able to manage to recreate that cute, innocent little tone that he knew Ignis wasn't capable of resisting. “Stop the car.” It wasn't late enough for it to get dark, and as long as they parked near a parking spot they were going to be fine. The car speed up for a few seconds before it slowly stopped on the open side of the road where a rest spot was located.

 

“Iggy, come here.” Noctis reached for his adviser, his fingers gently touching his neck before Ignis turned on his seat to look at them. “Come over here, now.”

 

The smile Noctis was giving him was impossible to resist. Ignis stepped out of the car, before turning to open the backdoor, ignoring how Prompto's head was half hanging from the seat now that the door was not here to support it. The displayed in front of him was just, so lewd. Noctis was making a mess out of Prompto, and he had Gladio wrapped around his fingers as if the shield was nothing. The whole scene was doing little to nothing to fix the problem in his pants. Something that Noctis had already noticed for the look he was giving him.

 

“Come closer, Iggy,” Noctis reached over for Ignis, waiting for him to move closer until his hands were able to touch him. He lazily undid Ignis' belt, and lowered his zipper before pulling him closer until Prompto's head was in between Ignis' thighs and Noctis could lean in close enough to kiss his cock over his underwear.

 

“You were still the one that stayed with me, you get to cum in my mouth,” The sly look in Noctis' eyes gave little to no room to argue. If anything the way his eyes were narrowing and looking up at Ignis made the adviser incapable of doing anything else but nod. “But you are not like these two, right? You are going to keep yourself from becoming a mess, right? I mean look at Prompto.”

 

Ignis took a deep breathe and took off his glasses. He tossed them on top of the driver's car seat and turned his head to be able to see Prompto. Noctis' little friend was holding tightly onto the prince's waist and his head was in between Ignis' thighs, but he could still see those blue eyes tearing up and his lips trembling as he drooled. He was shaking and his lashes were flickering over and over, his eyes unable to focus on anything.

 

“Doesn't he look nice? Are you going to end up looking like that too Ignis?” The prince smirked and lowered Ignis' underwear. He stroke his cock slowly, before fixing some of his hair behind his ear as he leaned in and took the tip in his mouth. He sucked without much effort, his tongue pushing against the foreskin of Ignis' member. The prince's lips slowly closed in around the loose skin and pushed it back, his tongue moving along until the head of Ignis' member became visible. Noctis hummed quietly and pushed his tongue against the slit of Ignis' cock, pressing his tongue flat against it and lazily flickering underneath the head.

 

Ignis rubbed his lips together, his eyes closing. He had to grip the car's seat on both sides to keep his body from thrusting his hips against Noctis' willing mouth. Just like Prompto and Gladio, he was used to being able to grip Noctis' hair and pull him closer. He was used to the prince willingly deep throating him right away and letting him fuck his mouth until Noctis was a mess. Until the prince was tearing up and was drooling around his cock. Ignis loved doing that, he loved the way Noctis face turned into nothing but a needy mess once he was lost in pleasure. He became so soft and willing, his body moving with them so easily, but this was different. Yet, his cock felt like it was ready to burst any second.

 

Noctis was looking up at him the whole time. He was taking Ignis' cock in his mouth slowly, his saliva slowly coating the length as he lowered his head until his lips were near the base. The smile in Noctis' eyes was enough for the adviser to know what was about to happen. The prince never looked away as his mouth sucked on Ignis' cock slowly, even stopping in the middle and then continuing until his lips were kissing the head.

 

“You are drooling,” Noctis' tone was amused and he laughed when Ignis quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth. “Smooth, Iggy.”

 

Noctis shrugged one of his shoulders and smirked, his lips already pressing back against Ignis' cock as he took it back in his mouth. He started moving his head this time, one of his hands holding the base of Ignis' member while the other one was back to messing with Prompto. He was pushing his fingers back in his mouth, pinching his tongue lazily as he sucked Ignis' member and began to fuck his mouth with it. The prince moaned quietly and rolled his hips back against Gladio. The shield was trembling, his hands now leaving bruises on Noctis' hips as he tried his hardest to hold himself back.

 

“You can both fuck me.”

 

It was all that Gladio and Prompto needed to be told. Gladio leaned on top of the prince's back, trying to thrust as fast as he could while also dealing with Prompto's cock rubbing against his own. He bit down on Noctis' shoulder, his arms now around his waist and pulling him closer. He was watching as Noctis' moved his head and swallowed Ignis' member, his hair hiding Gladio's face and the only thing the shield could do was bury his nose against the raven locks. Each deep breath he was taking was intoxicated with the scent unique to the prince and he honestly didn't mind at all.

 

Prompto was rolling his hips off of the car's seat, his body moving with need. He was gripping Noctis' hips, pulling his body towards his cock whenever Gladio would pull back. He was still sucking on Noctis' fingers, except this time he was gently biting and staring at what was happening above him. He swallowed heavily, and watched as Noctis' mouth took in Ignis' full member and his hand gently cupped his balls before squeezing just enough for Ignis to bend over and give a low moan. It was too much, and Prompto found himself sucking in Noctis' fingers and letting out a shaky noise. He wanted to cum. He could feel himself at the edge. It wasn't going to be long, he could feel his cock pulsating with need and he gave a low moan before gasping loudly when Noctis lifted his hips, his cock slipping out as he came against the prince's thighs.

 

Prompto whined quietly, shaking his head and holding Noctis' close to him. He was trying his hardest to find his body again, to push his cock back inside of him as he came but it was gone. The release he reached just wasn't the same, even if his mind was clouded with the pleasure from his orgasm it wasn't the same. He wanted to cum inside the prince, he wanted to fill him up. To feel that heat around his cock as he came, but it was gone and he couldn't help himself but to whine again. He shook his head, looking at Noctis as the prince just smirked at him with Ignis' cock pressing against the side of his face.

 

“Only Ignis gets to cum inside today.” Noctis shrugged as if it was something unimportant.

Gladio on the other hand was groaning and shaking his head, he was still holding Noctis close to his body, his thrusts now desperate and almost violent. Now that he had the freedom to fuck the prince without the struggling tight heat, he wasn't holding back anymore. No more. He groaned and moved his hands over Noctis' waist and chest, feeling the warm skin, until his hands reached his thighs and he squeezed the plump skin there. He was at his limit too, he wasn't going to hold much longer after Prompto. And Noctis was tightening around him, pulling him in closer until Gladio was groaning and leaning his head Noctis' back. The shield was just about to bite on the soft skin when a hand was pushing him back, and then Noctis' foot was pressing against his chest, forcing him back as his release came. Gladio let out a shaky breath and moan, his body tensing up as he came in between Noctis' thighs as well. The sudden cold wasn't normal, it wasn't something he was used to, and he felt his orgasm high quickly leaving him as he tiredly leaned against the car seat and stroke his cock to bring himself to a full release.

 

It wasn't the same. It didn't feel the same.

 

Noctis moved on top of Prompto, sitting on his chest as he held onto Ignis' hips. He grinned and took his cock back in his mouth, his hand gently squeezing the base as he began to suck and thrust his head back and forth against his length. He let the head push down his throat and he moaned quietly, his body twitching. The prince blindly reached for Prompto's hair and he lazily guided his head against his cock, waiting for Prompto to get what he wanted him to do. It didn't take long for a warm mouth to slowly and hesitatingly take his cock in his mouth. Noctis shuddered and held onto Prompto's hair, thrusting his hips slowly against his mouth, knowing fully well his friend had no idea what he was doing. He wasn't the greatest at blowjobs after all. Not enough practice, maybe they could change that soon.

 

Noctis' fingers slowly beckoned Gladio over, waiting for the shield to notice what Noctis. The prince reached down to spread himself open with one of his hand, two of his fingers pushing inside the loose opening. Noctis didn't have to say anything. He didn't have to stop sucking Ignis' cock, Gladio knew exactly what he wanted and Noctis purred in delight when Gladio's tongue pushed against his opening. He arched his body against the wet muscle, feeling as it pushed against the ring of muscles and quickly pressed against his prostate.

 

The prince let out a low moan, his eyes closing as he moved his hips against Prompto's mouth and Gladio's tongue. He was at the edge but he wanted Ignis to cum first. He wanted to force him to cum before the prince reached his own release. Noctis shuddered and moved his mouth faster, this time taking in Ignis' whole cock in his mouth and sucking from the base to the head non-stop. He was reaching back to hold Gladio's hair, his fingers digging against his scalp as he pulled him closer. He was moaning, his body rocking back and forth before he shuddered when Gladio's tongue kept pushing against the same spot over and over again. On top of that Prompto's lips were now beginning to suck on his member, making it harder for the prince to control himself.

 

Noctis groaned and looked up at Ignis with half lidded eyes, the hand on Prompto's hair was now reaching in between Ignis' legs. He took in Ignis' whole member one more time, letting it slide down his throat as two of his fingers pushed against the round skin in between his balls and ass. He let his thumb and index finger push and massage against the sensitive skin there, until he felt Ignis tensing up. The adviser let out a low moan and Noctis moved his mouth again, fixing his hair behind his ear once more as his fingers pushed harder against the bundle of sensitive nerves until Ignis cock was twitching in between his lips.

 

“N-noct!”

 

That was the only clue he prince needed to pull his head back until only the head of Ignis' member was still in his mouth. He relaxed then, his hips thrusting faster inside Prompto's mouth as he rolled his lower body and arched his back against Gladio, feeling his tongue pushing against his prostate again. He was going to cum, and he closed his eyes as he felt Ignis' release filling his mouth. He quickly swallowed and shuddered as his own prolonged orgasm finally came as well. The pleasure spreading through his body made him arch his back and give a low deep moan, his half lidded eyes getting lost. The prince pulled back, his cum dripping down against Prompto's mouth and neck as he came. Noctis swallowed Ignis' release and he sucked on the head of his cock one last time before tilting his head back with a grin. He licked his lips and flicked his tongue. Gladio was now leaning his head against his lower back and Ignis was looming over him, hardly able to keep himself standing.

 

“Don't you all look tired, mhmm,” Noctis chuckled and moved so he was sitting on top of Prompto's belly, his eyes still clouded with pleasure. He lazily pushed Gladio back against his seat and let Ignis lean against him. “We don't got much sunlight left, you guys don't have time to rest.” The prince moved to sit in between the two front seats, allowing for Prompto to sit up. He watched his friend fixing his pants and Gladio did the same. Ignis was the last one to try to compose himself. The adviser was about to take the wheel again when Noctis' hand stopped him.

 

The prince smiled and looked over at Prompto. “Let Prompto drive,” It wasn't a suggestion at all, and although Ignis wanted to argue he knew better than to voice out his opinion at the moment. He moved out of the way, letting a trembling Prompto take the wheel before Ignis took the back seat. Noctis smiled and was straddling Ignis hips right away, his arms around his neck as he flicked his tongue over his lips. “It wouldn't fair for you not to fuck me too, uh?”

 

Prompto started the engine, his hands shaking as he began to drive. They were near a heaven, he was sure of it, and he was probably going to be driving no more than fifteen minutes, yet he couldn't help himself but to look back through the rear-view mirror.

 

How was he supposed to drive when Noctis was so distracting. How was Ignis able to do this before? He swallowed heavily and was glad when Gladio pushed the seat next to his forward and leaned against it to look at Prompto with a knowing look. He was obviously just as frustrated as Prompto.

 

“So, n-no more letting him by himself, u-uh?” Prompto chuckled quietly and gripped the wheel a bit tighter when Noctis let out small moan.

 

“Fuck no. Princess better watch his back. This isn't over.”

 

And Prompto felt his twitchy lips grinning. It sure wasn't.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT ARE THEY PLOTTING? who knows, I don't wanna write that jizz.


End file.
